


Morris?!

by CuppyStripes



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood and Injury, Bondage, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuppyStripes/pseuds/CuppyStripes
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Morris Delancey/Romeo, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 3





	Morris?!

Ok guys so I'm like super paranoid that someone is going to steal my stuff, and like post it somewhere else so I think I'm going to put all my things onto my Wattpad again.

Don't worry everything will be there plus some art I did for some of the chapters!

I hope you guys like them and keep requesting but I plan to delete my account so hey, tell your friends maybe.

PEACE!

How can I forget my Wattpad name;

rosemary_mint_socks


End file.
